Femoral arterial spasm and thrombosis secondary to cardiac catheterization or angiography can be reduced by intraarterial infusion of papaverine at the conclusion of the catheterization. Patients will be randomized to receive heparinized saline or papaverine through the femoral arterial catheter after the cath study has concluded. Adequacy of arterial flow will be assessed by ultra- sound evaluation of the femoral artery (the other leg will be control) as well as palpation of pulses.